The exponential growth of the creation of digital data means increased storage needs. IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service) providers offer scalable physical and/or virtual computing resources, including network storage, to meet users' needs so that they do not have to build or maintain their own infrastructure. Network storage is both a computing resource and a building block of other computing resources. Network storage security relies in part on accurate and timely tracking of both physical and virtual storage devices.